Metal Mario
Metal Mario is a humanoid metal thing originating from Brooklyn, New York. He was a major member of the Sacred Union, serving as the heavy fighter or tank of the group. He would keep his role when the group merged into the Brady Council until his timely death during the events of Brady Bible 3. He is one of Stone Luigi's fathers, and also Matt's training partner. History Mario was brought to life by a very early stage of the Corruption, Meaning his metallic body is actually all metal, and he doesn't have any vital spots. The only things keeping him alive were his soul and the magic "Alpha Corruption". Nevertheless, he lived a pretty tame life other than the fact that he didn't actually have a place to stay and was always on the move. His aimless led him to the Land of Pink and Gray, where he would meet Kirb and Señor Knight as they attempted to refuel their ship. The two decided to take him in, Kirb eventually settling down with him somewhere North in the USA and the Knight leaving to Mexico. There Metal was almost killed by Guilty Conscious out in Foxborough by Magic Energy drain. Both he and Kirb chased him down, running into Pidermin instead. Since he looked very similar to their target in physique and they didn't have a close look before it ran off, they tried to kick him to the curb as payback for the earlier assault. However, Pider had managed to beat them both back. Only through the way he fought (lack of magic tomfuckery, courageous yet clever, etc) did Metal finally figure out that they were mistaken. Pider, however, didn't take their woe lightly. He offered to not only help them, but form a group dedicated to tracking down and defeating this doppelganger. Thus, the Sacred Union was formed, the name being a joke by Pider pointing out the fact that they were some sort of a "hero" group now. Later, they'd recruit members such as Marx, whom Kirb had personal beef with, and Matt Young, who would go on to be Metal's training and sparring partner. It was a perfect balance, as Matt had the most strength of the group whilst Metal had the highest defense. Later down the line, the Union (minus the absent Matt) would be stranded on a desert isle on a delivery mission. It was only then that he was able to confront Guilty Conscious and put an end to his dastardly deeds, once and for all. While battling it, he unlocked his hidden potential to control the heat close around him. This allowed him to create fire and even melt his own body at will. This power served him greatly not only in the fight against Guilty Conscious, but the Hogan Council's own Masked Man. After the events of BB2 and the defeat of Masahiro Sakurai, he finally married Kirb unbeknownst to Brady and most of the Council, though a select few were chosen to know. They eventually had a kid, Stone Luigi, which they managed to write off as a random one-night-stand's kid with Metal. They never had the chance to raise him as, during BB3, they both died along with most of the Council. F in chat for less gay man Category:Sacred Union Category:Brady Council